1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water drain assembly, and more particularly to an innovative structure of a water drain assembly designed specifically for maintenance-ready type sanitary equipments, and the water drain can be installed quickly and easily without requiring a hand tool, so as to solve the problems and overcome the shortcomings of the traditional water drains that adopt screws for installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 for the installation of a water drain with a strainer through hole and a drainage pipe of a general maintenance-ready type sanitary equipment, the water drain includes a water drain body 10, an external screw thread 101 disposed on an external periphery of the water drain body 10 and corresponding to a seal washer 11, a ring pad 12, and a locking ring 13 screwed onto the external screw thread 101 of the water drain body 10 by a hand tool such as a wrench, so that the water drain body 10 is installed to a drain through hole which is disposed at a predetermined position on the floor, and a bottom rim of the internal hole of the water drain body 10 forms a tapered stop edge 102, so that a rubber seal ring 14 can be installed in the water drain body 10 for achieving an appropriate limit position, and a plurality of concave costal grooves 141 can be made on an internal rim of the seal ring 14 for achieving a tighter pressing relation with a drainage pipe 16 therein, and an internal screw thread 103 can be made at an upper section of an internal hole of the water drain body 10 and secured with a positioning ring 15 having an external screw thread 151, for fastening a lower section of the seal ring 14 to deform the seal ring 14 and constitute a tight fastening relation with the drainage pipe 16, so as to achieve the water seal anti-leakage effect between the water drain body 10 and the drainage pipe 16. To facilitate securing the positioning ring 15, the invention includes several pairs of slots (not shown in the figure) disposed at a top edge of the positioning ring 15 for embedding a tool board (not shown in the figure) and a insert slot disposed at the middle of the tool board for inserting tools such as screwdrivers and facilitating the operation of securing the positioning ring 15. After a seal waterproof relation between the drainage pipe 16 and the water drain body 10 is achieved by fastening the positioning ring 15 to the seal ring 14, the tool board can be removed. Finally, a strainer 17 with the drain holes 171 is disposed at the top of the water drain body 10 to complete the overall installation. However, the assembly of the foregoing conventional water drain still has the following drawbacks:
1. The installation is complicated and time-consuming. Since both installation of the water drain body onto the floor and the fastening of the positioning ring to the seal ring are achieved by securing screws and requiring a hand tool of a specific tool for the installation. Such arrangement not only makes the installation relatively inconvenient, but also consumes much time, and thus the conventional water drain assembly cannot be considered simple and easy.
2. Since the water drain body is secured onto the floor by locking an external screw thread of the locking ring from the bottom of the floor, a clamping and locking effect is achieved. Although a pre-assembly can be performed before the installation of a new product of maintenance-ready type sanitary equipment or a construction, the entire maintenance-ready type sanitary equipment must be removed completely for replacement or maintenance, if the water drain is damaged and leaked after the water drain has been used for a while. Such construction is effort and time consuming.
3. Since the external circumference of the water drain body has the screw threads, material and manufacturing costs cannot be lowered, and the overall manufacturing cost is affected seriously, which is not competitive in the market.
In other words, the structure and design of the conventional water drain assembly are not good enough, and thus its production cost is too high, and its installation is too complicated and time-consuming. In the meantime, the conventional water drain assembly cannot meet the requirements of repairs and maintenance, and the prior art obviously requires further improvements.